


非典型病状

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 他们迎来了迟到的青春期。
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pearlshipping, SatoHika, 智光
Kudos: 1





	非典型病状

**Author's Note:**

> 【WARNING】
> 
> *Omega智xBeta/Omega光  
> *可能有隐晦xing描写，注意避雷  
> *非典型性ABO，没搞头，注意避雷  
> *私设一大堆，私心很重，没逻辑不好吃，不喜欢赶紧退出造福你我他
> 
> *最后欧欧西与崩坏属于我，他们属于彼此

小智分化了。

这并不让人意外。甚至在年龄上，他迟到的亚性分化迟得几乎让所有人都相信了他是一个Beta。他坚定、温暖，在有着犹如广袤森林般的博爱同时又几近“平凡”。他身上没有大部分Alpha的咄咄逼人，也没有Omega常见的弱小柔软。

他会是个Beta。

这也很好，这其实很好的。

可就在旁人早已牢牢接受这一事实，他的分化又来得……说是突如其来也不为过。

得知这件事的时候小光正坐在办公室里翻同事送来的参考用色谱。纸张被她翻得哗哗作响，指腹被划出的口子也往外哗哗地流血。而她心烦意乱。

终端机上的白底黑字刺得她汗毛倒竖，扎得她后脊发凉。她用嘴巴含住被划破的伤口，鲜血的铁锈味迫不及待地游走在唇齿之间。这足以让她清醒才是。

她像没有知觉一般咬着下唇，直到又尝出了血味。她的波加曼靠过来贴着她的手臂发出波加加的呼喊，然后轻轻地蹭着她指尖，和她低垂下的脸。

那孩子像是要把一切力量都传达给她一样牢牢地挤压着她的臂膀，直到感到了奇怪的钝痛，她才恍然意识到自己是抖得有多剧烈。

她想说我没有事。可说不出口。于是她扔下手里的册子取出精灵球，面向自己身前的小家伙。

“我要去见小智。”

“你也这样认为，对吗？”

小智不意外她的到来，那个大男孩裹在被子里冲她挥手，笑得露了牙。

“你来看我了。”

他开心地问候她。

皮卡丘蜷缩在他的床尾，往日里支棱起的耳朵软塌塌的。但在看见波加曼的一瞬间又兴奋地立了起来。

小光把怀里的波加曼放到小智侧卧着的床上。两个小Pokemon亲密地拥抱，握手，击掌，然后头靠着头紧挨在一起。

而她看向小智。

她在路上思虑很多，见面时却一个字也说不出口。她只能默默替对方掖好被子，悉心地关好门窗。

小光看着他，与几个月前他们分别时别无二致的脸上挂着她过分熟悉的笑容。

一切都和上次见面时没什么两样，除了他颈侧贴着的止血贴。

那过于碍眼了。

她少见的沉默。

而少年像是知道她在想什么一样，摸了摸自己脖子上因为注射而留下的伤口。

“其实早就可以撕下来了。但我一直在睡就给忘了——”说着他就真的扯了下来，动作甚至可以说得上粗鲁，“这没什么。真的，小光。我不痛，就是……”

“就是第一次反应有些激烈，得打临时抑制剂。以后就不用了。你不需要担心。”

她看着对方磕磕巴巴地说，一脸正直地小心翼翼安抚着她。

可需要安慰的根本不是她，而且——

“关键是这个吗？”

少年噤了声，苦恼地看着她。

“不然呢？”

对方煞是认真的模样令她胸口一滞。少年黑色的短发在她手下异常柔软，缠绕在她的指间。或许是刚洗过头的缘故，上面带着几分湿意。甜橙洗发水散发出来的气息总能让她想起很多年前他们还在一起旅行的日子。

彼时尚且年幼的他们会于傍晚，在短暂的休憩、沐浴后重新聚集在宝可梦中心的大厅、酒店里某个人的房间里。被他们的宝可梦们簇拥着，在闲聊与电视节目的欢笑声中结束他们劳累却充实的每一天。

他们谈起过他们的未来，甚至是无数次的谈起过。那位年长又可靠的预备饲育家总会抱着他的小福蛋，小心地喂食着他用哞哞鲜奶和树果块精心处理过的辅食。接着又会体贴地将他们每个人的宝可梦一个个揽到身边，确定他们是否都好——这不是说年轻的两个小训练家粗心大意，只是小刚总会以更为专业的眼光观察到他们所看不见的。在温和地微笑着听他们谈论未来的同时，如老大哥一般的少年也不忘一针见血地为他们指出某些他作为过来人能体味到的更多东西。

比如家庭，比如责任，比如青春期他们会面临的亚种性别分化，也比如有关将来的无数选择与各异的道路。

他们一起共度过那么多美妙的夜晚，也一起描绘过那么多次关于未来的蓝图。年长者总是会用饱含期待的温柔目光注视着他们，而他们会在彼此眼中寻觅到那些璀璨的星星点点——是闪亮的，稚嫩的，蓄势待发的，也生机勃勃的。

那时的他们是那样年轻，好像没有什么可以阻挡得住他们征战未来的步伐。便一路高歌，一路向前。

年少的时光太过美好，美好到她近乎要迷失在青春期即将到来的时光中。直到她身边的朋友们一个接一个的迎来了他们的分化。

记忆里第一个跟她讲起的人是小望，那个拥有着一头如烈火般炫目短发的酷女孩儿出乎意料的平静。是Alpha，小光。她的劲敌说得轻描淡写。她不知该为对方感到高兴还是应该以怎样的心情去面对，拧巴了半天，最后只干巴巴地感慨了一句那很好啊。

Alpha这个亚性在普世价值里无疑指代着精英群体，但凡分化成这个性别的，无一不是人中龙凤般的角色。她的老朋友是那样出色、优秀，她拥有着作为协调训练师而言最顶尖的洞察力和创造力，也拥有着一颗面对宝可梦时再温柔也真诚不过的心。她是有天赋的，又极刻苦努力的。事实上她该为对方感到开心，如果不是对方脸上挂满了极为罕见的忧虑与莫名的古怪。她想她或许应该闭嘴。

紧接着，遥，琴音，乌拉拉……太多太多的人迎来了他们的“青春期发育”。彩子平静地看着她因朋友们的消息而日渐消沉，然后终于有一天，她的母亲以成年人的姿态开口——又似是警戒地告诉她，生命就是这样的，人生也是。

就是有太多不论怎样努力也改变不了的事情，你没有办法的，成年人的世界就是这样无可奈何。能改变的只有自己，法则是任谁都无法去动摇的根基。

她逐渐开始明白。可看着她痛苦的友人们她又不止一次的躲在房间里为他们痛哭流涕。有人因分化成为Omega而被迫放弃梦想，也有人分化成Alpha后要抗起太多本不该承担的“希冀”。她感到疲累，又偷偷地为未分化的自己心怀侥幸。她为自己的心思而羞愧，却又无法控制住那些内心深处好像在叫嚣着“太好了太好了”的声响。

她至少还可以像曾经那样不受干扰地稳步向前，而这是有多少人所没有机会得到的。

不需要被迫接受他人眼里的怜悯，也不需要暴露在那些艳羡的目光中。她依旧可以做那个原本的自己。小光甚至在日复一日的光阴里感到麻木，直到小智分化的消息如当头一棒砸到她的头顶上——她明明，已经对全部都习以为常了。

小智安静地接受着她对他头发的“蹂躏”，望向小光的眼睛里还是一如当年，溢满璀璨星光。

她难能一见的歇斯底里。可对方却只对她笑。然后她哭了。她哭着喊他的名字。

小智，小智。

你是小智啊。

是她最珍惜的星，是她最明亮的太阳。

他是最不该蒙尘的那个。怎么会分化成Omega？怎么可以这样。

她并没有将所想说出口，但她知晓对方明白她心思的全部。那双总是燃着熊熊火焰的眼睛出奇的冷静，他说没关系。说得不痛不痒，不以为意，好像发生的这一切都不是在他身上。

小智站起身，凑过来牵她的手。当年纤细稚嫩的少年如今成长得挺拔有力，像冬日里屹立不倒的青松，伟岸，坚定，不畏寒冬。

“你为我担心，我很开心也很感谢。”

“但是分化成这个结果嘛——也说明不了什么不是？”

他说得真诚，话语里的确是慰藉，但又像是也在对他自己诉说着什么。

“的确，分化成Omega的话以后做很多事情都会受限。”

“旅行啊，比赛啊，挑战啊……哈哈肯定很多计划都会被打乱吧？不过也都蛮没办法的……”

“但也没关系。我还是我，我要走的路还是我要走的路。都不会有什么改变。”

“也只能去努力适应新的生活了吧？”

口吻还是一尘不变的积极又富有活力，仿佛他们只是如当年一般谈论着一场关于未来的设想。可这次是真刀真枪。小光又回忆起她无数次藏在自己房间里痛哭流涕时的无力，那些她早已习以为常的钝痛化成了刺骨的尖利。

她喜欢的男孩子正经历着身体的巨变，她知道，那不会是只发生在身体上的。而她无法感同身受。她只能看着，她无法参与无法搭手，她给不了支持，甚至都不能像过去无数次她做过的那样陪在他身边为他加油打气。这次不一样的。那是只有他自己才能挣脱开的“困境”，而他做得很好，他做得足够好，他一直如此——是她关心则乱了。

而她早该知道她爱的男孩儿是有多么的强大而坚定，没有任何事物可以压弯他的背脊，折断他的羽翼，逼着他低垂下他远望山巅的头颅。他宽广而远大，如广袤的森林，宽阔的大海，也似无尽浩渺的宇宙，他接受也包容着一切。他就是他，没有什么可以改变这一点。

她觉得自己的眼眶湿润而模糊，却由衷地松了一口气。与以往的麻木不一样，她感到安心。如同秋日里熟透的果实一般是金黄色的，馥郁着芬芳，是沉甸甸落进心间的踏实和熟念。像是终于破开了乌云笼罩，铅灰色的海再次染上了琉璃珠子般的色彩。

小智的味道她说不出来。

像雨后乍晴湿漉漉的草地，是二月的春风带过冰块的叮咚作响，是午后庭院里暖洋洋的阳光。

她从身后拥抱他，埋在他的颈窝。却又像是触电一样匆忙离开。

他们幼时身高相差无几，但现在她得抬头才能看着他的眼睛。

她轻轻放低踮起的脚尖，紧紧贴着他的后脊，伸出了手去环他的腰。

“你知道的。我在乎你。”

她不知道她恋慕的少年在想些什么，也看不清背对着她的那张脸上会挂着怎样的表情。只有对方垂下的手再一次抬起，笼住她的手背。

依旧宽大，温暖，令人心安。

“我知道。”

他用低沉的声音轻轻地同她说。极为罕见。

轮到自己的时候却十分镇静。分化带来的潮热让她困倦，迷迷糊糊失去意识前她只觉再次松了口气。啊终于轮到我了吗？将她长久笼罩在阴影下的达摩克利斯之剑到底还是落下来了。她曾惶惶不可终日，也曾心怀愧疚的偷偷侥幸。而最终她想明白了，像迎接老朋友，像等待必然的结果，她已经可以足够坦然地面对。

她卧在床铺里悠悠转醒，裹着软绵绵的被子。颈部注射抑制剂的地方不痛，只微微发痒。

小智来看她，小心翼翼的模样却是根本没有他自己那时候的游刃有余又轻松自在了。

“反了。”她笑着想要哄小智开心，“上次是你躺在床上冲我笑的。”

小智便学着她之前的样子走上前，帮她掖了掖被角。

她好笑地去牵他的手，去看他带着露指手套的指尖。那是双属于男人的手，有点粗糙，带着薄茧，指甲修剪得圆润干净。

“我很好。”这次是她宽慰小智了。但对方与她相比似乎要更信任她许多。大男孩儿只愁眉苦脸了片刻，就又重拾起往日的明朗。

小智新一轮的“特殊时期”似乎也才刚刚过去，脖颈处和她相似的位置上同样覆着块不大的止血贴。她又感到好笑起来。许多人都曾调侃俩人的亲密与相似，更有甚者戏称他们为无血缘的双生子。可这种时候就不要这么一致了吧？

她想起他们同样迟来的分化，想起他们同样使人难过的亚种性别，甚至相近的发情期，怎么连止血贴的模样和位置都这么一样的——但都没关系了。

小光甚至心情很好。这在几个月前可是她连想都不敢想的。只是就像小智说的，她依旧是她，他们依旧是他们。无关旁人的目光，也无关世俗的价值标准。如果想那么做，就去那么做吧。他们无法改写规则，也更无法扭转人们对事物的“偏见”。那么便做好自己，不要连自己都迷失在成为“自己”，并通向未来的路上。

波加曼在她的身前熟睡，蓝色的宝可梦睡得四仰八叉。他们的谈话尽量都压低了声线，可说到后面，小光还是难抑自己语气里跳动着的近乎是斥责般的揶揄。

“我记得上次有人和我讲他会注意日期，按时按点乖乖吃药的？”

“呃……我可以解释。”

小光佯装恼怒地看过来，大男孩儿窘迫地低下头捏了捏自己的鼻梁。然后他抬头，对上了女孩儿的目光。

“嘿。”他俯身用鼻尖去蹭她的脸颊，她终于清晰地嗅到了属于他的味道。

他们同时笑了，笑得开怀，笑得尽兴。

像是很多年前在葛拉西蒂亚的花田，他们看着冰川上刮来冷冽的风，把粉红色的花瓣席卷到天空中，然后洋洋洒洒地落满一身。他们大笑，因过于令人心情大好的景致，也因彼此狼狈不堪的模样。

那时候真的很小很小，小到不明白有那么多事无可奈何。知道的只有他们怀揣着一腔热血，便所向披靡，无所畏惧。如今明白了，却也不妨碍的。就像依旧燃烧着的热情，骨子里流淌着的滚烫鲜血，和那颗依旧热烈着的蓬勃跳动着的心。

他们去递了婚姻届。接待人的职业素养很好，但他们依旧能察觉到对方一闪而过的，隐秘的诧异。恭喜。他们得到了那一日里的第一声祝福。而一切都比他们想象的还要顺利。

朋友们为他们感到开心，父母送上最真挚的爱意。天公作美，甚至世界都在为他们而歌唱。小光为他们的宝可梦制作了葛拉西蒂亚的花环，她做了很久，一边做一边向他善意的抱怨，“小智的搭档们——太多啦！”

最后她换上了Salvia公主赠予的白纱，莹润的珍珠透着柔滑的光泽，而细碎的钻石依旧耀眼。那是一袭华美绝伦的嫁衣，但小智依旧不满。

“应该我买给你的……”他小声咕哝。那位殿下笑得含蓄，“但有更充裕的资金准备戒指了呀？”

那身白纱的确好看。纵使是向来对此一窍不通的小智也赞不绝口，他不觉得自己有途径为小光购置到更适合的白裙。便也只是小小的遗憾一番，坦然地和小光一起感激地接受了对方的美意。

“小光像我的妹妹一样。姐姐该准备像样的礼物的。”

你看。

几乎是每个人，都如此地为他们的结合赠予最真诚的祝福。

他们没有举办盛大的典礼。小智租了辆极酷的房车，带着必备的生活用品，他们沿着关东地区的一号道路向北。走过枯叶市繁闹的港口，穿梭过金黄市栉次鳞比的现代化建筑。他们在常青森林里寻找落单的绿毛虫，在满月的夜里去月见山静悄悄地观赏皮皮的舞蹈。甚至是去玉虹道馆用挑战的胜利为小光赢一支莉佳小姐特制的香水。小光有的时候会穿着那位殿下送的白纱，小智也会在外衣下西装革履。

他们总是想一起走过更多，更远的路。

车顶上有一面巨大的天窗，那是小智特意选的。年幼时他们旅行，风餐露宿是家常便饭。月明星稀的夜晚他和小光总会把小刚闹起来，把睡袋从帐篷里搬到外面。灭掉的篝火还散着果木香，他们仰躺在大地上以天为被，地为席。会有说不完的话，找不完的星。最后年长的训练家感到颇为头疼，把两个孩子挨个塞回帐篷里，勒令他们立刻去睡觉。

如今也是一样。他们依旧会有说不完的话，找不完的星。他们挨在一起，裹着厚实柔软的毛毯，看着月光穿过玻璃打进车内过道的木板。

“那我是什么味道呢？”

小智想了一下，颇为苦恼地看她。

“像雪。”

他们拥抱，亲吻。吻彼此的额头，吻彼此的脸颊。落在锁骨上，留了红痕。又覆住了蝴蝶骨，吻便化作了蝶。而最后，脖颈被啃得血肉淋漓。

窗外有篝火的光，有月亮，有森林里的虫宝可梦们在举办它们隆重的音乐会。

如同以往几千个日月里他们或相聚或分别的夜晚，一切也都一如往昔。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我写得太自顾自了……写得时候真的蛮爽但仔细想想很多东西没有交代明白的orz 但就这样吧。我从来是刚开始摸时兴致冲冲的虎头蛇尾型选手呜呜呜
> 
> 然后吧，其实ABO，比起生理上强制的发qing期来讲我一直更难过的是这个背景下被限制得方方正正的关于每个个体的“可能性”。
> 
> 那种不管你怎么折腾，一朝分化就回到解放前的感觉我不太喜欢。其实反而那啥期的do我倒觉得没什么，生理需求嘛也可以爽的。说起来倒是女孩子每月的生理期我是没见过那个姑娘说开心的不是ummmmm
> 
> 而且ABO……我一直都不是太吃AO间终成眷属的那类皆大欢喜，双A或者双O那种逆着时代的洪流夹缝求生去解放自我好像更是我的菜orz （我又在说啥


End file.
